A Twinkle In Ones Eyes
by CSIfan8686
Summary: What does the twinkle in Grissom's eyes mean? GSR SMUT!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or Grissom or Sara but boy I wish I did. **

**I found a website which has prompts for Creative Writing, so I randomly picked a few out and I came across one which I figured would be good for a smutty fic. I've completely lost my writing mojo lately, I've had no inspiration to write and I really struggled with this short piece but I had to write it out because it's been annoying me for weeks. **

A Twinkle in Ones Eyes

_A twinkle in somebody's eyes can mean many things; however, the eyes which are twinkling at her right now mean only one thing…_

Well, one thing with many different words to describe it; passion, heat, desire, sex.

This one look always ends with sex; hot and steamy sex.

His eyes are fiercely alight as he makes his way up behind her; his eyes never leaving the reflection of hers in the mirror.

He smiles at her; a cheeky grin which makes her heart beat a little faster.

Swallowing, Sara halts her movements; the comb which she was using to untangle her hair is now hovering in mid air above her head.

Moving up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist and starts to tenderly kiss her left shoulder.

The comb drops from Sara's hand as she lowers her right arm and places her hand over both of his as they rest against her stomach, whilst her left arm instinctively lifts up and wraps around his head as his kisses move up to her neck.

He alternates between kissing and lightly sucking as his mouth shifts between her neck and her shoulder.

Sara watches their reflections in the mirror and she's surprised that what she's seeing is making her more aroused.

His hands find the parting in the towel which is wrapped around her body and he slowly slides one hand underneath it.

Deciding that it'd only be in the way, Sara allows the white fluffy towel to drop to the floor then, again, covers his hands with hers as they stroke further downwards.

He presses his body harder against hers.

She moans loudly at feeling him hard against her lower back.

He smiles and lifts his mouth to her ear.

"I love you." he whispers, his voice thick and raspy as he stares their reflection.

Through the mirror Sara sees him watching and she slowly lifts both hand off his and slides them up her body; up over her stomach and up her chest, stopping to allow her fingertips to lightly draw circles around her taught nipples.

His hands pull away from their position below her stomach in hopes of joining Sara's as she teases herself but she moves and re-takes his hands, pushing them back down her slender body.

Keeping her hands over his she guides them even lower and parts her legs slightly.

With only the slightest touch Sara cries out in amazement. Chills skate up and down her spine so fiercely she shudders in her husbands arms.

He smiles. He loves that he; only he, can make her feel like this.

Sara turns her head and captures his mouth as he attempts to whisper more words of love in her ear. Her left arm lifts back around his head and she kisses him forcefully until they're both struggling for air.

After a few moments of kissing her neck, so they can both catch their breath, using two fingers he applies pressure to where she most desperately needs it.

His touch is feather light, yet more forceful than she's ever experienced. Lights pop behind her eyes which are now squeezed tightly shut as she awaits his intrusion.

For a long moment the whole world revolves only around Sara and her husband. What he's doing to her; what he's making her feel, has closed off everything in her surroundings.

"Gil… Ahh.." she cries.

He can feel her hot breath against his cheek as he returns his gaze to their erotic reflections in the mirror. He carefully watches her reactions to his touches and caress. He can see her body so clearly, she looks beautiful, and he can feel her rocking her hips in time with each stroke he applies.

"Open your eyes." he whispers.

Her eyes flutter open slowly but close again after a few seconds, the pleasure she's feeling is so intense that she's struggling to hold herself together. She feels him lift one hand from her body and move it behind her and she know what he's doing; what's about to happen, and it couldn't happen sooner.

"Open. Your. Eyes." he instructs again, his voice barely a whisper.

It takes a few moments for Sara to comprehend what he's asking but eventually she opens her eyes, blinking a few times as she gets used to the light again.

They watch eachother through the mirror, which is beginning to steam up, and no words are spoken as he leans her forward a little and pushes into her.

Sara gasps quietly and holds onto the sink as her inner muscles stretch to accommodate him and then close around him.

With her leaning forward, his body bending over hers, both of his hands land back on her hips and slowly begin to move over her, as he starts to move inside her. The muscles in her stomach contract as his fingers delicately dance over it but he then flattens his palms and, adding more pressure, runs them up to her rounded breasts. He rubs and pinches and kneads her soft skin until she lets out a shameless cry of rapture.

Sara, trapped in a haze of erotica, starts to rock slowly with him. She pushes back, taking him deeper than she's ever felt, whilst his hands are still covering and teasing her breasts. She can feel him grinding and pushing hard against her, waiting for her to give in to the moment.

Their eyes are still focused on one another through the mirror, watching the intimate scene play out in front of them. His are twinkling still, but now the twinkle is signalling something else, something which has no words to describe it. The word Love seems too small to use; it's used too often and too widely. This twinkle means love multiplied a million times by devotion and loyalty, beauty and passion.

Sara moans uncontrollably. She can feel her husbands hot breath on her neck as he pants and whispers in her ear.

"You're my everything, I wouldn't exist without you..." he says, his voice serious and sincere.

She bites her lip, unable to return his words as she feels her world begin to crash down.

His right hand lifts from hers and falls back between her legs, touching her intimately.

Her orgasm hits her so quickly, so intensely, that she pushes back and a sob like sound escapes her lips. She feels a sharp jolt course through her, hears him groan loudly against her ear and then all is lost.

When Sara finally opens her eyes Gil is pulling out of her. She carefully lifts her head from her arms, aware that her head's still spinning from her climax, and looks at him through the mirror.

He smiles adoringly back at her. "I love you."

Pushing herself up, she turns around and smiles softly. Closing the little space between them, she presses her damp, naked body against his and wraps her left arm around his shoulders. She then lifts her right hand to his cheek and strokes the smooth skin with the back of her fingers. Then it dawns on her. The twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes, the one with many different meanings, actually means only one thing. And it's always there in his eyes when they're together, not always brightly but it is always there. Infinity, it means infinity. His love for her has no limits or boundaries. No matter what happens in the future, they will always be together; they will always be one...

They will always be eachothers.

She smiles at him, then leans in and touches her mouth to his. They kiss for a long time, tender but passionate kisses which convey their deepest feelings, but which are already known to one-another.

She pulls her mouth a few inches away from his and looks in to his eyes, which are still twinkling. "I love you, too." she whispers and thrusts herself tighter against his body.

**THE END**

**okay, I struggled with the smut. AGAIN! That's why I cut it short. **


End file.
